<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new messaging app, same dickheads by bubbubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215552">new messaging app, same dickheads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbubs/pseuds/bubbubs'>bubbubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Group chat, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, M/M, Memes, Texting, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbubs/pseuds/bubbubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[seven eight nine]<br/>&gt; ur gonna be like “guys i found a new app so let’s hop on there and talk”<br/>&gt; again</p><p>[hoshit]<br/>&gt; damnit how’d he know</p><p>[guy]<br/>&gt; you do this every month</p><p>[hoshit]<br/>&gt; who the fuck is guy again i forgot</p><p>[guy]<br/>&gt; me</p><p>[hoshit]<br/>&gt; oh</p><p>-</p><p>basically a chatfic where svt has way too many group chats</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the migration (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>$coup$ - seungcheol<br/>jeonghangel - jeonghan<br/>hoshit - soonyoung<br/>wonwoohoo!!! - wonwoo<br/>seven eight nine - minghao<br/>guy - mingyu<br/>deekay - seokmin<br/>booboobitch - seungkwan<br/>prince hans - hansol<br/>thicc chonky boi - chan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>breaking newz: mingyu is an illegal frog aMEN</strong>
</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; y’all i have an amazing idea</p><p><strong>[jeonghangel]</strong><br/>
&gt; no fuck off</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; i didn’t??<br/>
&gt; say anything??</p><p><strong>[booboobitch]</strong><br/>
&gt; everyone knows what ur gonna say</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; what</p><p><strong>[booboobitch]</strong><br/>
&gt; what</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; that’s not what i was gonna say</p><p><strong>[booboobitch]</strong><br/>
&gt; what</p><p><strong>[seven eight nine]</strong><br/>
&gt; ur gonna be like “guys i found a new app so let’s hop on there and talk”<br/>
&gt; again</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; damnit how’d he know</p><p><strong>[guy]</strong><br/>
&gt; you do this every month</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; who the fuck is guy again i forgot</p><p><strong>[guy]</strong><br/>
&gt; me</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; oh</p><p><strong>[$coup$]</strong><br/>
&gt; mingyu has a point though<br/>
&gt; you do do this every month</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; hehe doodoo</p><p><strong>[jeonghangel]</strong><br/>
&gt; do u know how many goddamn messaging apps i have<br/>
&gt; 11<br/>
&gt; fucking 11<br/>
&gt; just to text the same losers over and over again</p><p><strong>[thicc chonky boi]</strong><br/>
&gt; ow</p><p><strong>[jeonghangel]</strong><br/>
&gt; losers + chan<br/>
&gt; chan i love u</p><p><strong>[thicc chonky boi]</strong><br/>
&gt; ew</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; alr yeah i get why y’all r mad<br/>
&gt; but give this app a chance !!</p><p><strong>[deekay]</strong><br/>
&gt; yeah guys<br/>
&gt; let’s try it out</p><p><strong>[prince hans]</strong><br/>
&gt; y tho</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; wow hansol i’m glad u asked<br/>
&gt; well u see<br/>
&gt; this app is ugly<br/>
&gt; and the other one is less ugly</p><p><strong>[jeonghangel]</strong><br/>
&gt; i’m not convinced</p><p><strong>[booboobitch]</strong><br/>
&gt; i’m convinced what’s this app called</p><p><strong>[guy]</strong><br/>
&gt; smh</p><p><strong>[booboobitch]</strong><br/>
&gt; it’s true tho this app is so ugly</p><p><strong>[wonwoohoo!!!]</strong><br/>
&gt; is it happening again<br/>
&gt; the migration</p><p><strong>[thicc chonky boi]</strong><br/>
&gt; yup<br/>
&gt; soonyoung is trying to convince the hyungs to download the app</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; and<br/>
&gt; it doesn’t notify ppl when u change ur profile pic</p><p><strong>[prince hans]</strong><br/>
&gt; oh fuck yeah imma download it drop the name</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; and<br/>
&gt; u can see who reads ur messages</p><p><strong>[jeonghangel]</strong><br/>
&gt; ooh</p><p><strong>[seven eight nine]</strong><br/>
&gt; finally now i can grill on ppl who leave me on read</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; and<br/>
&gt; they have cute stickers</p><p><strong>[deekay]</strong><br/>
&gt; gasp<br/>
&gt; guise download it</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; and<br/>
&gt; you can delete messages</p><p><strong>[jeonghangel]</strong><br/>
&gt; okay guys we’re downloading it now</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; fuck yeah<br/>
&gt; the negotiator succeeds once again</p><p><strong>[wonwoohoo!!!]</strong><br/>
&gt; why do we continue to let him get away with this</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; it's cause im cute</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; okay so i don’t know how to make an account</p><p><strong>[seven eight nine]</strong><br/>
&gt; dude</p><p><strong>[$coup$]</strong><br/>
&gt; shit me too</p><p><strong>[jeonghangel]</strong><br/>
&gt; dumb fucks ask google</p><p><strong>[wonwoohoo!!!]</strong><br/>
&gt; sigh<br/>
&gt; cheol i’ll help you</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; hey <br/>
&gt; what about me<br/>
&gt; i was the one who introduced the app</p><p><strong>[guy]</strong><br/>
&gt; exactly this is why you should know what to do</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; smh</p><p><strong>[deekay]</strong><br/>
&gt; don’t worry hyung i’ll help !!</p><p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>
&gt; this is why seokmin is my favourite</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. watermelon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>papi - seungcheol<br/>angle - jeonghan<br/>later_old - soonyoung<br/>i_want_dead - wonwoo<br/>freddohao - minghao<br/>glug - mingyu<br/>seokkie!!! - seokmin<br/>its_seungkwan_bitch - do i even need to say who this is<br/>cucumber - hansol<br/>chan_chan - if u dont know who this is then i'll eat your pants</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>later_old</strong> created a new chat </p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong> added <strong>seokkie!!!, chan_chan</strong>, <strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>, <strong>angle</strong>, <strong>glug</strong>, <strong>i_want_dead</strong>, <strong>cucumber</strong>, <strong>freddohao</strong> and <strong>papi</strong> to the group chat </p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong> named the group chat <strong>the bois</strong></p>
<p>7:42PM</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: welcome crackheads</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: i regret this already</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: i didnt even agree to this why am i here </p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: hoe dont lie u did this willingly <br/><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: its not like we were pointing a gun at ur big ass forehead or anything</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: fuck off seungkwan leave my forehead alone</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: “okay guys we’re downloading it now” - yoon jeonghan</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: lmao what r u talking about</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: ooh this app looks a little better than the old one </p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: still ugly<br/><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: wait who’s glug</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: me</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: it’s mingyu</p>
<p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: hi guys :DD</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: hey seokminnie</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: wonwoo what the fuck why is my username papi</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: because</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: ah yes papi harder</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: what</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: what</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: okay</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: seokmin look at the stickers</p>
<p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: oh heck yeah<br/><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: *h*ck<br/><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: sorry guise pg group chat here</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: lmao i thought it was hock</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: it’s been less than five minutes but i’m so done</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: y we’re just talking</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: exactly<br/><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: talking with you guys makes me lose braincells</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: lmao what brain cells<br/><strong>angle</strong>: i can confirm no one in this group has any</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: wait who’s talking right now</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: me bitch</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: no like<br/><strong>papi</strong>: who is who?</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: who is who</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: that’s what i just asked</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: what do you mean<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: who is who</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: ??</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: why</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: not why<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: who</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: i’m pretty sure y’all know who i am</p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: if u don’t know who i am then<br/><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: that’s sad</p>
<p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: sorry, who r u?<br/><strong>chan_chan</strong>: i don’t know a seungkwan around here</p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: goddamnit chan</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: yes burn him</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: who’s angle</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: ur side chick</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: ??<br/><strong>papi</strong>: what are you talking about i don’t have one</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: it’s jeonghan u dog</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: yo did u realise u spelt angel wrong</p>
<p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: no why did u tell him<br/><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: hyung is sensitive</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: oh lmao it was on purpose<br/><strong>angle</strong>: my angles are irreplaceable<br/><strong>angle</strong> : and angles r really close to angels</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: no they're not</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: i left for two minutes wtf is going on</p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: a conversation<br/><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: geez mingyu get w the program</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: why the name glug<br/><strong>papi</strong>: also who’s cucumber?</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: idk why i chose glug tbh</p>
<p><strong>cucumber</strong>: pickle</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: A CUCUMBER IS NOT A PICKLE SMH GO CHOKE</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: wtf lmao<br/><strong>freddohao</strong>: nice one hansol</p>
<p><strong>cucumber</strong>: watermelon</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: what<br/><strong>angle</strong>: is he speaking fruit or smth</p>
<p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: probably</p>
<p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: i wanna try<br/><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: oranges</p>
<p><strong>cucumber</strong>: that’s a swear word in fruit dude ur arrested</p>
<p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: what<br/><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: no pls i cant go back to jail</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: sorry what<br/><strong>glug</strong>: back???</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: hang on guys<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: smth is off</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: ur dick is odd<br/><strong>angle</strong>: off*</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: fuck u my dick is fine</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: oh i know what’s off<br/><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: soonyoung hasn’t said anything about how awesome he is</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: oh yeah that’s riggt<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: i’m awesome haha<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: y’all be thanking me later<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: in like about two minutes or so</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>the bois</strong>
</p>
<p>3:26AM</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: AW COME ON</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: he really waited that long.....</p>
<p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: hyung i think ur awesome :DD</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: precisely why i love seokmin</p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: ew</p>
<p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: “chan i can’t help u w maths i’m sleeping now” headass</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: HEY</p>
<p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: oh shit</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: seungkwna y aren’t u helping chan<br/><strong>angle</strong>: wtf</p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: listen up, i was going to sleep but then mingyu texted me about how he got stuck in the toilet so</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: u didn’t need to tell everyone but okay</p>
<p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: LMFAO</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: wtf guys it’s three<br/><strong>papi</strong>: go to sleep</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: sleep is for the weak<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: i’m tired goodnight</p>
<p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: bruh</p>
<p><strong>cucumber</strong>: all men do is lie</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all remember to wash your hands</p>
<p>stay safe pls</p>
<p>alright peace out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a bitch just got paid so</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>breaking newz: mingyu is an illegal frog aMEN</strong>
</p><p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>&gt; motherfuckers<br/>&gt; a bitch just got paid so<br/>&gt; who wants to go to a cafe with me<br/>&gt; i’ll be paying </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>&gt; well fuck u too</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes, this is the chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. someone better tell me what is happening right now or i’ll literally chop all of your asses off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>papi - seungcheol<br/>angle - jeonghan<br/>later_old - soonyoung<br/>i_want_dead - wonwoo<br/>freddohao - minghao<br/>glug - mingyu<br/>seokkie!!! - seokmin<br/>it_seungkwan_bitch<br/>cucumber - hansol<br/>chan_chan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>the bois</strong>
</p><p>3:41PM</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: soonyoung what did you do </p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: i swear i didn't put that dick drawing in ur locker </p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: i know, that was jun <br/>
<strong>i_want_dead</strong>: i saw him doing it with my own eyes </p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: ofc ur gonna see it with ur own eyes <br/>
<strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: r u gonna see him do it with jeonghan’s eyes or smth</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: shut up seungkwan<br/>
<strong>i_want_dead</strong>: for real though, why is jihoon so pissed </p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: idk but i swear i didn't do anything </p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: are you sure</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: i'm srs i genuinely don't know y he's mad </p><p><strong>papi</strong>: jihoon’s mad?<br/>
<strong>papi</strong>: what did you do</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: be careful what u say or he’ll break ur kneecaps</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: what?<br/>
<strong>papi</strong>: no i won’t</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: sure</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: i didn’t do anything !!</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: he’s so passive aggressive today<br/>
<strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: i offered to buy him food<br/>
<strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: but he refused<br/>
<strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: “i can pay for myself”</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: uh oh</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: he—<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: he always says yes to free food what<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: oh no od is he dying??</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: who’s dying</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: HE IS DYING</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: who’s dying</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: NOT WHO<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: HE</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: WHO</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: WHOS NOT DYING ITS HE</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: hyung is not dying u dumb fricks<br/>
<strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: at least i hope so</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: WHICH HYUNG WE HAVE TONS</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: fuckers what is up</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: ONE OF THE HYUNGS IS DYING</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: what</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: jihoon is mad</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: someone better tell me what is happening right now or i’ll literally chop all of your asses off</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: sup<br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: wait wtf<br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: pls don’t chop off my ass i just got here</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: what rhe hell<br/>
<strong>cucumber</strong>: how would u sit if ur ass was chopped off</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: you wont</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: whats going on</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: jihoon is mad</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: really<br/>
<strong>freddohao</strong>: i didn’t see him today lmao<br/>
<strong>freddohao</strong>: did soonyoung buy the last coke again</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: no</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: idk why he’s just ignoring us<br/>
i_want_dead: and being super passive aggressive</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: hi y’all<br/>
<strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: oh<br/>
<strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: yeah he was really scary today</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: guys i'm worried <br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: i mean, i didnt see jihoon-hyung today <br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: but im worried<br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: and also v scared</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: same <br/>
<strong>cucumber</strong>: an unhappy jihoon is a jihoon i do not like to see </p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: im gonna dm him </p><p><strong>papi</strong>: no let me </p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: oh <br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: okay<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: i’ll leave it to u then</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: u know u can still text him right </p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: why can’t we all just dm him the fuck</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: ikr<br/>
<strong>angle</strong>: stupid cheol</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: ok but how would u sit if u had no ass pls i need answers</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: uh...<br/>
<strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: i think u can still sit it would just be really uncomfortable</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: plot twist<br/>
<strong>glug</strong>: seokmin has no ass thats why he knows</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: lmfao been knew</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>[$coup$]</strong><br/>
&gt; jihoon? <br/>
&gt; did something happen?</p><p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>
&gt; wow<br/>
&gt; so nice of you to ask</p><p><strong>[$coup$]</strong><br/>
&gt; what?<br/>
&gt; what do you mean, what's wrong? </p><p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>
&gt; oh my god<br/>
&gt; eat my fucking toes bitch i don't want to talk to you</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the bois</strong>
</p><p>3:58PM</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: he just told me to eat his toes</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: WOAH <br/>
<strong>angle</strong>: damn cheol 👅👅👅</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: OH MY GOS WHAT</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: that was fast</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: he’s into that???</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: EWW</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: and then he said he didn't want to talk to me </p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: they had us in the first half not gonna lie </p><p><strong>angle</strong>: damn he be playing hard to get</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: why would u want to eat someone’s toes that’s disgusting and illegal</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: ......</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: well channie<br/>
<strong>cucumber</strong>: when two people really love each other</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: HANSOLIE NO</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: how do i leave this chat </p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: if you find out how then tell me so we can leave this cursed group chat together</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: the modern romeo and juliet story we've all been waiting for</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: o<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: i was gonna say that</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: bro &lt;3</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: bro &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>howdy</p><p>idk what to say here but like, i hope y'all stay safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "guys when i drop my mixtape, should i call it 'eat my fucking ass, you stupid trashbags' or 'i dont need friends, they disappoint me.'"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>papi, $coup$ - seungcheol<br/>angle, jeonghangel - jeonghan<br/>jooosh - jisoo<br/>june july - junhui<br/>later_old, hoshit - soonyoung<br/>i_want_dead, wonwoohoo!!! - wonwoo<br/>jihoon - its just jihoon lmfao<br/>freddohao, seven eight nine - minghao<br/>glug, guy - mingyu<br/>seokkie!!!, deekay - seokmin<br/>its_seungkwan_bitch, booboobitch - seungkwan<br/>cucumber, prince hans - hansol<br/>chan_chan, thicc chonky boi - chan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>breaking newz: mingyu is an illegal frog aMEN</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>[june july] </strong><br/>&gt; heck yeah dude let’s go</p>
<p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>&gt; it’s been three days </p>
<p><strong>[june july] </strong><br/>&gt; yeah so? <br/>&gt; can we still hang out </p>
<p><strong>[jihoon] </strong><br/>&gt; sure why not</p>
<p><strong>[june july]</strong><br/>&gt; yay it’s a date </p>
<p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>&gt; no</p>
<p><strong>[jooosh]</strong><br/>&gt; can i come along as well</p>
<p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>&gt; sure</p>
<p><strong>[june july]</strong><br/>&gt; .......<br/>&gt; threesome? </p>
<p><strong>[joosh]</strong><br/>&gt; absolutely not</p>
<p><strong>[jihoon] </strong><br/>&gt; absolutely fucking not</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>the bois</strong>
</p>
<p>2:18PM</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: <br/><strong>later_old</strong>: why is jihoon willingly letting jun hug him like that<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: i’m so jealous</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: is jihoon still mad</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: yeah<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: he’s not as mad but<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: he’s super passive aggressive</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3:32PM</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: what’s up motherfuckers did you find out why jihoon-hyung is mad </p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: no but we found out that he’s not mad at junhui</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: so he’s mad at everyone but jun?<br/><strong>freddohao</strong>: why tho lmao<br/><strong>freddohao</strong>: jun is one of the ppl that piss him off the most</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: is it cause both their names start with j </p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: what does he have against ppl whose name start with literally anything other than j</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: if he hates us because our names don’t start with j then he wouldn’t be friends with us in the first place </p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: okay true</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: i don’t think he’s mad at jisoo either cause they were texting </p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: how do you know they were texting </p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: i stole jisoo’s phone to take pics of myself and i saw jihoon texting him</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: alr y'all<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: we need to find out what is going on</p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: what do you suggest we do o wise one</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: asking is out of the question cause he'll tell us to go choke on a tree or smth</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: should we just apologise?</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: but we don't know what to apologise for</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: oh<br/><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: is he mad because we recorded ourselves telling dad jokes instead of working on that presentation</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: no jihoon likes dad jokes</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: daddy jokes</p>
<p><strong>cucumber</strong>: pls no</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: seungcheol's a daddy and he makes dad jokes<br/><strong>angle</strong>: the ultimate combination</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: excuse me?</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: N U T</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: u know, i can see y jihoon hates us lmao</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: this was supposed to be a serious discussion</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: sure it was</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: it is !!</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: did one of us do smth?</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: hey i just put 100 on a microwave<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: and it immediately go to 59<br/><strong>later_old</strong>: where did the other 40 go??</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: how the fuck do i leave</p>
<p><strong>cucumber</strong>: in the nether</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: ohhh</p>
<p><strong>cucumber</strong>: sorry man there's no way of getting it now<br/><strong>cucumber</strong>: it's gone</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: u think my old ds is there</p>
<p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: watcha cookin bro</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: la sag na</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: y did u write it like that</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: cause im qUiRkY</p>
<p>its_seungkwan_bitch: EW OH MY GOD</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: what</p>
<p><strong>angle</strong>: lmao this bitch really wrote ew oh my god as he yelled it</p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: i saw this spider i'm crying<br/><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: hansol help pls</p>
<p><strong>cucumber</strong>: really dude<br/><strong>cucumber</strong>: ugh fine</p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: thanks boo</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: y r u thanking urself</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: guys we're having a discussion</p>
<p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: wait <br/><strong>chan_chan</strong>: jihoon, jun and jisoo all have smth in common </p>
<p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: the letter j? </p>
<p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: no<br/><strong>chan_chan</strong>: well, other than that <br/><strong>chan_chan</strong>: they’re the only ones who aren’t in this new chat </p>
<p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: .......</p>
<p><strong>freddohao</strong>: ........</p>
<p><strong>glug</strong>: ........</p>
<p><strong>cucumber</strong>: .......</p>
<p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: .......</p>
<p><strong>later_old</strong>: ........</p>
<p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: ........</p>
<p><strong>papi</strong>: OH</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <strong>breaking newz: mingyu is an illegal frog aMEN</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>[$coup$]</strong><br/>&gt; @jihoon @june july @jooosh<br/>&gt; OH GOSH MY SONS IM SO SORRY </p>
<p><strong>[jeonghangel]</strong><br/>&gt; 🚨 🚨 🚨 </p>
<p><strong>[wonwoohoo!!!]</strong><br/>&gt; get the fuck out</p>
<p><strong>[booboobitch]</strong><br/>&gt; AHAHAHAHAHAHH</p>
<p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>&gt; JIHOON<br/>&gt; IM SO SORRY I LOVE YOU</p>
<p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>&gt; haha sounds like horse shit bro</p>
<p><strong>[thicc chonky boi] </strong><br/>&gt; we migrated to a new chatting app so we didn’t see ur messages</p>
<p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>&gt; .......</p>
<p><strong>[june july] </strong><br/>&gt; LMAOAOAOAO HE HAD THIS TEENAGE ANGST SHIT PREPARED </p>
<p><strong>[jooosh]</strong><br/>&gt; "guys when i drop my mixtape, should i call it 'eat my fucking ass, you stupid trashbags' or 'i dont need friends, they disappoint me.'"</p>
<p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>&gt; thanks a lot guys<br/>&gt; i guess i won't write an angsty song about how lonely i was growing up and how that traumatic experience caused me to distrust humans in the future</p>
<p><strong>[deekay]</strong><br/>&gt; so uh</p>
<p><strong>[jeonghangel]</strong><br/>&gt; u want us to ignore u </p>
<p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>&gt; .......<br/>&gt; no....</p>
<p><strong>[hoshit]</strong><br/>&gt; then go download the new app</p>
<p><strong>[june july] </strong><br/>&gt; what's the point of downloading a whole new app just to talk with the same crackheads <br/>&gt; we literally have <br/>&gt; over 43 different group chats on 11 different apps</p>
<p><strong>[jooosh]</strong><br/>&gt; i was gonna say the same thing but seungcheol promised me he would wash the dishes for a week if i did</p>
<p><strong>[$coup$]</strong><br/>&gt; sorry i what</p>
<p><strong>[jihoon]</strong><br/>&gt; these migrations are stupid<br/>&gt; fine i’ll download it</p>
<p><strong>[prince hans]</strong><br/>&gt; that was quick</p>
<p><strong>[guy]</strong><br/>&gt; now it’s just jun we need to convince</p>
<p><strong>[june july]</strong><br/>&gt; do ur worst<br/>&gt; i’m not that easily convinced</p>
<p><strong>[seven eight nine]</strong><br/>&gt; dude u should download the app cause it won’t notify ppl whenever u chance ur profile picture</p>
<p><strong>[june july]</strong><br/>&gt; as if i would be convinced cause of that<br/>&gt; drop the name of the app</p>
<p><strong>[prince hans]</strong><br/>&gt; that was easy </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm in english pls send jokes i'm hella bored</p>
<p>hope y'all having a good day :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. is this real life? or is this just a fanta sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>papi - seungcheol<br/>angle - jeonghan<br/>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce - jisoo<br/>i_like_em_junky - jun<br/>later_old - soonyoung<br/>i_want_dead - wonwoo<br/>jihoon<br/>freddohao - minghao<br/>glug - mingyu<br/>seokkie!!! - seokmin<br/>its_seungkwan_bitch - yes<br/>cucumber - hansol<br/>chan_chan is chan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>the bois</strong>
</p><p>12:02AM</p><p><strong>later_old</strong> added <strong>i_like_em_junky</strong> and <strong>jihoon</strong> to <strong>the bois</strong></p><p><strong>glug</strong>: what rhe fuck kind of name is i like em junky</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: says u<br/>
<strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: what the fuck was going thru ur brain when u named urself that</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: shut up its funny</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: boho on why don’t u ever choose a nickname</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: who</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: *jihoon<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: not who</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: cause i don’t wanna<br/>
<strong>jihoon</strong>: don’t really see a point in it</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: nicknames r funny<br/>
<strong>angle</strong>: even wonwoo chose a nickname for himself</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: i see that<br/>
<strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: it’s very elegant</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: why thank you<br/>
<strong>i_want_dead</strong>: it’s what i feel whenever i talk to you guys</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: we love you too wonwoo</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: thanks</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: chan and seungkwan don’t have nicknames wtf<br/>
<strong>jihoon</strong>: why are you grilling me</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: we put effort in ours that’s why</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: yeah urs is just jihoon<br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: so boring</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: .....</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: what</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: chan i am about to whoop ur ass</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: no don’t i can’t sit without it</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: no i’m pretty sure u can<br/>
<strong>glug</strong>: it would hurt tho</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: that’s y u need an ass<br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: smh</p><p><strong>angle</strong> added <strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong></p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: LMFAOAOAOAO WHAT HAPPENED</p><p><strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: there’s a feature where u talk and it’s types out what u say<br/>
<strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: and that’s what happened</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: im assuming that was a lotta sauce</p><p><strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: yes<br/>
<strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: yes it was</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: see jihoon<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: have a nickname it’s fun</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: no</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: y don’t u just choose one</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: oh yeah i forgot that was a thing</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: jun<br/>
<strong>papi</strong>: wtf</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: what</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: stop changing your profile picture it’s confusing me</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: how</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: all of your profile pictures are just your selfies except the angle keeps changing</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: oh wait<br/>
<strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: oh my god thank fuck i thought i was going crazy</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: just settle on a goddamn photo ur face is the same anyways</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: u know what fuck u i’m changing it to an ugly pic of u</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: oh<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: this is the kinda app where u choose ur username<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: meaning that other ppl can’t change it</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: oh damn<br/>
<strong>jihoon</strong>: guess i’m keeping this one</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: .......</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: lmao he’s questioning if we should migrate again</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: damn already<br/>
<strong>glug</strong>: that’s a new record</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: nah we’re sticking with this one</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: r u sure about that</p><p><strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: the timer started !!</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: i bet we’re gonna migrate in two weeks</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: i say month</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: i’m going w chan</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: same</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: i say four days</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: damn hyung that’s bold</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: knowing soonyoung<br/>
<strong>jihoon</strong>: he’s gonna try NOT to migrate to prove us wrong </p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: GODDAMNIT<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: JUST U WATCH<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: IN TWO MONTHS, THREE WEEKS, EIGHT DAYS, FOUR HOURS, TWO MINUTES AND THIRTY SIX SECONDS<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: I WILL DECIDE TO MIGRATE</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: bitch y u screaming</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: anyone wanna bet that he can’t go on for that long</p><p><strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: i say....<br/>
<strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: he’s gonna give up in a month and a half</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: nah<br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: probably in less than a month</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: IM<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: everyone’s so mean i’m gonna go to seokmin cause he’s the only one who believes in me</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: uh<br/>
<strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: actually i’m pretty sure you’ll want to migrate in a month or so<br/>
<strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: but don’t worry hyung i believe in u regarding everything else !!</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: i know that was meant to be sweet<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: and it was<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: but it also hurted</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: oh my gosh hyungs</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: what</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: what is it chan</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: what happened</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: wait do i count as a hyung</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: is something up</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: i love chan</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: i’m pretty sure i count as a hyung</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: yeah chan</p><p><strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: smth up chan?</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: wat do u need little man</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: but i’m the second youngest in the group so do i really count as a hyung</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: omg yes u are a hyung to chan pls stop w the identity crisis it’s too late for this</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: isn’t it technically too early for this</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: it’s been a while since everyone was on at the same time<br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: is this real life? or is this just a fanta sea</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: i think ur pun was<br/>
<strong>jihoon</strong>:</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: oh my god</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: ayyy</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: oof i lowkey missed this</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: same</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: same</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: chan and jihoon r so different but when they come together to make jokes<br/>
<strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: woah</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: what the hell is soda branch</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: huh<br/>
<strong>glug</strong>: i got soft drink twig</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: i<br/>
<strong>jihoon</strong>: i wanna leave</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: same....</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: guys no</p><p><strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: i got coke</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: i got mountain dew</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: wait what the fuck jisoo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kinda wanna fuck around and pull an all nigher lmao </p><p>i hope y'all are doing well &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. i wanna summon a demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>papi - seungcheol<br/>angle - jeonghan<br/>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce - jisoo/joshua<br/>i_like_em_junky - jun<br/>later_old - soonyoung<br/>i_want_dead - wonwoo<br/>jihoon is just jihoon<br/>freddohao - minghao/myungho/the8<br/>glug - mingyu<br/>seokkie!!! - dk/seokmin<br/>its_seungkwan_bitch<br/>cucumber - hansol/vernon<br/>chan_chan - dino</p><p>note: 1995 line are college freshman, 1996 are seniors in high school, 1997 are juniors and 1998 + chan are sophomores</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>the bois</strong>
</p><p>1:18AM</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: i'm gonna look for beans at 3am so if you wanna come on down <br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: come on down </p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: finally, some good fucking food <br/>
<strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: i'm coming along</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: bro (⌒▽⌒)♡</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: bro (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: interesting </p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: ay hansol, wanna come along </p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: sure why not </p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: this is stupid</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: ikr<br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: but also intriguing <br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: i'm coming along</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: i'm in </p><p><strong>angle</strong>: honestly, what the fuck is wrong with you all</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: why look for beans when you can look for treasure </p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: or demons </p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: beans are a treasure you uncultured hotdog</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: in what universe</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: this one</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: i wanna summon a demon</p><p><strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: okay cool</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: ....<br/>
<strong>papi</strong>: why </p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: for fun</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: u have a very interesting definition of fun my dude</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: u would summon demons to haunt us </p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: and what of it?</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: pls don't i ran out of garlic yesterday</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: garlic wards off vampires u stupid fuck</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: lmao chill i'm too lazy for that shit</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: same</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: that’s very suspicious</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: yeah it sounds like ur trying to make us think that ur too lazy<br/>
<strong>glug</strong>: when in reality ur summoning it rn</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: that, my friends, is known as the art of fucking with ppl</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: lmao no<br/>
<strong>jihoon</strong>: i’m not that evil</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: sounds fake</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: .....<br/>
<strong>jihoon</strong>: i’m considering the demon.....</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: oh really?</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: try me<br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: i ain’t scared of some demon</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: no don’t</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: pls don’t haunt him he’s the only good thing here</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: i’m sorry<br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: thing?</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: lmao i’m kidding<br/>
<strong>jihoon</strong>: i love chan too much</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: .....</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: if you guys actually try to summon a demon, let me know so i can protect you </p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: protect them how</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: ur the biggest scaredy cat i know </p><p><strong>papi</strong>: shut up</p><p><strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: why would you willingly summon a demon</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: like i said<br/>
<strong>jihoon</strong>: for fun</p><p><strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: oh yeah<br/>
<strong>waddup_its_ya_holy_shit_thats_a_lotta_sauce</strong>: i, too, would like to go on a bean hunt</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: oh thank duck i thought u wanted to summon a demon as well</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: heck yeah dude u can come<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: anyone else wanna join the bean hunt</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: fuck i wanna come but i gotta finish this assignment for history</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: lmaoooo<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: wait</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: soonyoung ur in the same class as me</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: SHIT</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: have u finished it</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: why’s he asking lmfao</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: it doesn’t take a genius to figure out if he finished it or not</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: yeah but jun isn’t a genius<br/>
<strong>freddohao</strong>: he’s an idiot</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: oh my god i haven’t even started<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: JUNWHEN IS IT DUE</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: uh<br/>
<strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: today at 9pm</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: okay not so bad<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: it’s 1:30 rn<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: i can get it done if i dont go school, dont eat breakfast and reduce peeing times to 3 instead of 8</p><p><strong>i_like_em_junky</strong>: minimum 2000 words</p><p><strong>later_old</strong>: FUUUUUUU<br/>
<strong>later_old</strong>: SORRY GUYS NO BEAN HUNT TODAY</p><p><strong>seokkie</strong>!!!: aw man<br/>
<strong>seokkie</strong>!!!: i had my net prepared and everything</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: n-net?</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: i can’t believe soonyoung is a senior</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: well shit<br/>
<strong>cucumber</strong>: wtf am i supposed to do now</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: uh<br/>
<strong>papi</strong>: sleep?</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: oh yeah<br/>
<strong>cucumber</strong>: good idea dude</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: but i don’t want to sleep</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: same</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: then don’t</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: wait y does soonyoung have to come</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: cause he planned it?</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: we can still look for beans without him </p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: no<br/>
<strong>cucumber</strong>: that’s like if someone planned a party<br/>
<strong>cucumber</strong>: but then they didn’t show up</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: wtf</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: ah i see ur point</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: i’m so restless</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: wanna take a walk?<br/>
<strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: we can go get ice cream</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: really</p><p><strong>its_seungkwan_bitch</strong>: yup</p><p><strong>cucumber</strong>: hell yeah</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: ice cream instead of beans<br/>
<strong>chan_chan</strong>: huh</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: i want a cat</p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: okay?</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: u guys want cat pics</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: it’s 1:40 go to sleep guys</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: says u<br/>
<strong>freddohao</strong>: yes wonwoo send them pics</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: </p><p><strong>papi</strong>: no</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: </p><p><strong>glug</strong>: AWWWWE</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: </p><p><strong>papi</strong>: istg</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: does anyone know what happens to toothpaste after it’s been dropped into chocolate milk</p><p><strong>glug</strong>: ......</p><p><strong>i_want_dead</strong>: </p><p><strong>chan_chan</strong>: i have so many questions right now</p><p><strong>jihoon</strong>: wtf</p><p><strong>freddohao</strong>: pre sure it’ll taste like chocolate milk</p><p><strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: nice<br/>
<strong>seokkie!!!</strong>: omg what if it tastes like mint chocolate</p><p><strong>papi</strong>: ......</p><p><strong>angle</strong>: that’s my sunflower</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi</p><p>hope yall doing okay &lt;3</p><p>bad joke of the day: did u hear about the italian chef who died?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he pasta-way</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>